


Implication

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Potterfic [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Remus Lupin, dialogue-heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: It’s lesswhatyou say, and morehowyou say it.





	Implication

‘Sirius?’ Your tone is hesitant, almost shy.

‘Yes, Remus?’

‘Aren’t those _my_ handcuffs?’

‘Yes, Remus.’

‘Ah. Could I ha—’ You gesture towards him.

‘You’re not going to ask me what I _think_ you’re going to ask me, are you?’

You blush, drop your hand, and refuse to meet his eyes. _Typical Sirius_.

‘No! No, not at all, nothing of the sort. I’ll just let you get on with it… _on your own_ … shall I?’ _That’ll work_.

‘Remus?’

‘Yes, Sirius?’

‘If you’re not over here in the next five seconds, th—’

‘Coming, Sirius.’

‘Oh, you will be, Remus; you will be.’


End file.
